the life of wolfgang
by wolfgang91
Summary: just like the title says. my character my story in several univerises. if this sound intreseting come and read and find out.   please review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my story that I have been work on for several years just finally been able to post it this story is a crossover of all my favorite books and movies.**

**how many of you pictured your self as a hero and put yourself in your favorite movie or book well this is just what im writing about.**

**I do not own any characters from the DC universe or any other books or movies that I write about**

The life of Wolfgang

Wolfgang is no ordinary man, when he was little a beast bite him and on every full moon he turns in to a werewolf. Sometime he is able to control his other side but its hard to keep it in he needs to let it out on his own. Wolf lives in a small town in Wisconsin. When he was old enough he joined the army to serve his country that his loves so much. One day when he was home on leave his family and friends were having a birthday party for him he loves his family and friends and his fiancé. It gives him something more to fight for and come home safe. Wolf had to step out and get more refreshments but when he returned he saw a horrific sight blood on the floors body parts everywhere. The police filed a reported witness's saw a hooded man leave the house but couldn't get a good look at his face. There was a funnel for his friends and family and his beloved fiancé. He had them cremated the family of his friends agreed on it as well. Wolf did not cry he kept his emotions in all the way till he gave his speech and he couldn't hold it in anymore he cried his hardest for his losses. Years after the funeral wolf went to training all the training he could get to be the best of the best. He also went on a lot of missions some of them he had help with the Justice League and the Doom Patrol he helped them both so much that he got an invitation he respectfully declined for now.

One night he was sitting outside barracks looking up at the stars when something was falling out of the sky and crashed in Jump city. Wolf got up to grab his gear and went to investigate. When he got to the crash site when he saw a familiar person "Robin" he said to himself Robin was fighting this alien girl with long red hair and green eyes. Then saw a bus flying out of nowhere and landing on the alien girl and big guy in sweats walked up "no one messes in my neighborhood" then a green little boy forms into a kangaroo and pounds on the girl "man three on one and against a girl I need to teach these kids a lesson"

A black wall formed up in a bird to stop the fight "maybe you should talk to her" said the monotone girl

Robin went over and releases the bounds from the girl then she kissed him

"I'll be damn" said wolf

"I do not wish for your help if you do you'll get hurt"then she flew away the four looked confused for a bite when winged lizards started attacking the city

"Well that's my cue"

Wolf walks out of the alleyway and shoots down the three lizards like flies.

"What the…" said the tin man

"Who are you" asked Robin

"Good to see you as well" said Wolf "I am Captain Wolfgang I was relaxing when I saw something crash into the city and I went to investigate then you guys were fighting the alien girl then Robin here got a kiss from his girlfriend" as he chuckles

"She's not my girlfriend" said the boy wonder

"Ok sure" rolling his eye "then the lizard men started attacking and decide to help"

"Hey I know you are you helped the league and the doom patrol" said the green man

"You're G…"

"Its Beast Boy" he finishes before Wolf said his real name

"Beast boy that's right"

"Victor stone But you can call me Cyborg" said the tin man

"Raven" in a soft voice

"Uh you need to speak a little louder" jokingly saying

"Its RAVEN" more agitated the loud

"Raven ah and t I think you need to lighten up bit" said Wolf

"I'm not on a team" said Robin

"That explains a lot" said Wolf

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Nothing you know exactly what I mean."

"Let's not talk about it now. Now we need to find this girl and find out way she is here and it could explain the lizards"

"So we are a team" Beast Boy said in a squeaky voice

"I guess we can team up just this once"

"That's the sprit let's get going" Wolf said

They were walking around town for awhile with no luck

"She's near" they all stopped wondering how she knows where she's at

"Uh I can sense when people are near"

"Cool" said the green boy"

Cyborg spoke up" she's near I can sense her heart beat"

"Bet she's hungry" Wolf said

"How do you know that" asked Robin

"Well after traveling for so long first thing I'll do is get something to eat and that convenient store wall is busted open"

They all turned around

And walk over and saw the girl eating everything in site

"Those taste better with the wrappers off" Beast Boy said

The red girl turned around and ask "why did you not listen I don't need any help why do you"

"Were being nice" the masked boy said

"Nice, the closest word to nice on my world is weak"

"Well on our world nice is nice" said the tin man

"Don't or the lizards will destroy the city" as she said this, the wall behind her opened showing four lizard man

"Their she is get her now"

They walk forward everyone else was I there battle stance Wolfgang on the other hand had his back turned the whole time

"Dude what you are waiting for" Robin said

As he said that Wolfgang wiped out his pistol

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

All four lizards went down all a bullet in between the eyes

"For just the right moment"

"I don't like what you do the League has talk to you about this haven't they"

"Yes I don't like what I do much ether but the way I see it were at war with the creatures"

"Dude" said bb

"Nice aim" said Cyborg

"Thanks" smile Wolf "I amaze myself sometimes"

They left the building when a big ship went over the city and the leader of the lizards is going to destroy the city for interfering. Then ten winged lizard flew towards the group

"You guys go! NOW! I'll take care of this" Wolf yelled

"Do what" ask the red headed girl

"Well you guys can get on the ship and destroy it be for it destroys the city"

Then he pulls out his weapon out and shouting the winged lizards out of the sky like flies.

"I got this GO NOW!" hitting three more

"Are you sure" worried look on BB and Ravens face

Wolfgang threw a grenade at the enemy bring ten more down

"Yea got it cov..." he was lifted up by the beasts

"Wolfgang" they all shouted as they engaged in to the battle. Wolf pulled out a knife and stabbed the beast in the leg and dropped him as he was falling he was caught in black energy and set him on the ground to look over to see raven saved him

"Thanks"

"No problem" said Raven

Wolfgang pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Raven

"What ar" Bang!

Raven looks behind her to see the lizard man fall over

Little scared but didn't show it "thank you"

"No problem were even now"

The lizard men retreating now

"So we should destroy that ship now" Wolf spoke

"Agreed" Robin said "but how are we suppose to get on the ship"

"I got this one" said Raven

Then black energy Engulfed them all then on the ship

"Black energy is creepy" BB said

Raven gave him a death stare

"did I mean creepy I meant that was awesome" Beast Boy giving her thumbs up

"Alright team this way" Wolf said pointing his hand forward

They walk down the corridor Wolf checking each corner

"Alright go I got your back"

Robin the red hair girl BB CY was about to go but stopped when Raven wasn't behind her

"I don't fit in her" said Raven

"Hey have you look at our group" said Wolf

"Yea girl we got and alien a green dude with pointy ear whatever he is and I'm half metal"

"Yea I'm not your cup of tea ether "

"You'll fit in just fine"

"Down!" shouted Wolf as he shot at the lizard

"They know we're home, GO Ill hold them off..." bang bang bang

"...Here just go up that hallway the bridge should by that way"

"Right you heard him lets go" the boy wonder said

As they left wolf was holding his ground till he ran out of ammo. Click Click

"Oh damn" as he looked at his gun

"Ha ha" a deep voice of one of the lizards "we don't run out of ammo that easily you primitive humans"

" oh yea" he take the end of the end of the barrel of his weapon and swung at the lizard knocked him over and crack hi butt stock " damn this was my favorite weapon well got to go"

Wolf said running to the bridge the door was locked when he got there he took some cover so he can blow down the door with his grenade launcher. He walks through the debris to see a good fight going on

"Lucy I'm home" wipes out his pistol hitting the lizards down one by one then got slammed in to the wall behind him and half way in to unconsciousness he watches as the group is fight off the lizards he heard a sonic boom and a booya

"No one hurts my friends" an angry Raven said "aztherath metrion zinthos "the bridge goes black as Wolf falls unconscious and pass out

"Is he ok"

"Wait he's waking up"

"Ugh where am I" Wolf asked while opening his eyes "hey you're up sleeping beauty" CY said reached his hand out

"Ha what did I miss when I was out?"

"Raven kicked butt with her powers she's awesome" Beast Boys said

"Your funny I like that"

"Really l like know a lot of jokes"

"Boy this is a beautiful site" said Wolf

"Someone should build a house out here: CY said

"How do I look...ok" the red girl said

"You look fine" said Robin

"Am I welcome to make this planet my home?"

"Sure you can Superman and J'onn J'onzz made this their new home there's no reason why you can" Wolf said

"What's your name" as Robin

"In my tongue its K'oriander but in your tongue it's Starfire

"Here Cyborg and I made these to keep in touch with each other"

Everyone took one but Wolf

"There's one for you as well"

"I know but put mine on hold I got lot of paper work to fill out from this and leaving on a special missions ill be pretty busy but when I get back I'll accept"

"Well its good have met you captain" Robin said while saluting as did the others

Wolf just smiled and saluted back "It was pleasure but can I ask a favor can someone bring me back to main land"

"I'll take you" said Raven

"Alright thanks see..." and he was enveloped by Raven's black energy

"...later"

"Their"

"Let me know next time you do that" Wolf laughing a bit

"No problem""Well see you again soon"

"Bye"

Wolf walking away and waved a hand behind him

**so how do you like it so far i got more to upload im just makeing some final twiking to it review i dont care what you say about the story. this is something i need to write and publish. **


	2. Chapter 2

well heres chapter two if your still intrested. i hope you like it so far. now this chapter wolf is going into the harry potter and starwars universe. if you wondering how i did keep reading.

so with that i do not own starwars harry potter and DC universe

Chapter 2

Wolfgang's mission was simple to protect a family from some people over in England. When he got there an old woman meet him at the station.

"Are you Wolfgang" said the old woman

"Yes I' am, who might you be"

"My name is professor McGonagall I am here to take you to Professor Dumbledore"

"Nice to meet you alright then lead the way"

The professor brought him to the school of Hogwarts the place look quite nice to Wolf and wondered what do they teach here

"Up those stairs the professor is waiting for you "

"Thank you see you again"

Wolf walks up the spiral stair case and knocks on the door

"Come in" said a soft old voice "good to see at last Wolf"

He walk up to the desk " hello I'm captain Wolfgang as you already know you have a job for me my command said they needed me for this job and you requested me for it as well. This was top secret I read the report they gave me all it said was to protect a family for some people."

"That is correct and I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore and head master of the school witchcraft and wizardry "

"Magic you guys teach magic here. With all do you respect cant you get a wizard or witch to protect them?"

"Yes but your special you're the best of the best solider you rely on your wits and trained your hardest something we magic folk don't rely on."

"I understand sir'

"Please call me Albus"

"Albus I would like to leave immediately if you can tell me where I need to go"

"No need I'll bring you there myself so I can introduce you to the Potters myself"

"You're going to teleport us there right"

"Correct how did you know"

"A friend I know can do the same thing "

"Who is this friend may I ask"

"Her name is Raven"

"Ah I know who she is she's a good person at heart"

"Yes she is. Shall we"

Wolf gestured his hand for them to leave

"Yes lets"

At that they were in front of an old house

"If you don't mind I would like to scout out the area before I meet the Potters"

"Alright I'll go in and tell them you're here I'll wait till I introduce them to you before I leave"

Wolf nodded and walked around the area for about an hour when he walked up to the front door and knock

Mr. and Mrs. Potter answered the door

"Greetings my name is Captain Wolfgang and here to offer protection of your family may I can in"

"Yes we heard so much about you and that you'll be perfect for the job. My name is James and is my wife Lily Potter and Harry is up stairs Come in you would like to talk to us about the situation"

"Thanks"

"Here take a seat would you like something to drink" ask Lily

"Water would be fine now I would like to discuss" Lilly gives a glass of water to wolf "thanks about who this guy is and what he is capable of and also about what I'm going to do to protect your family further. I would like to hear about you three"

"You already know that Voldemort is after our son from some prophecy if he succeeds no one will stand in his way"

"Ok so if he's after you why you are here sitting ducks for "ask Wolfgang

"A spell on the house to prevent Voldemort from finding us but you are further protection from his minions "

"alright on to my next topic to fully fortify this home I will place traps around the house and show where they are so you don't trip them and I will be on the lookout most of the day I will get all of your essentials for you so there's no need for you to leave the home only to get fresh air ok just don't want to blow you cover. Are there comments or concerns about my plan?"

James thought about this for a moment "no you covered everything I am happy that you're here to help us"

They both shook hands

Dumbledore got up "I believe you are in good hands James and Lilly I will take my leave see you later"

"good bye Dumbledore" Wolf said as he turned towards Lilly and James "May I see Harry" ask Wolf

"Yes he's up stairs taking a nap I'll you to him" spoke Lilly

They went up stairs to the nursery Lilly picked up Harry

"He's only a year old"

"May I hold him?"

"Sure here you go" she said softly "I can see you like kids do you have any Mr. Wolfgang"

Wolf speaking softly not to wake the little one in his hands

"No kids had a brother that I loved...hey there I'm going to stay here to protect you I promise"

He absentmindedly kissed Harry on the forehead

"Sorry"

"It's ok so where's your family now"

"Gone that's kind of a touchy subject lost all of my friends and family I'm alone but that's only if I make of it."

"Well your welcome in this family everyone needs one" said James

"Thanks appreciate it didn't expect to tell anyone about my past"

"It's better to get your feelings out once in awhile" Lilly spoke

"Harry's going to be a good kid"

"Yes he will"

For the past several months Wolf has protected the family he also been keeping the beast inside him as well its hard but he lets it out every so often so it doesn't go out of control. He spent time getting to know the Potters he was part of the family that was mending Wolf's broken heart. Every now and then a one of Voldemort minions would walk by looking for signs of the Potters and Wolf would just pick then off and burry it several miles away so if they come looking again they won't get suspicious. Wolf got to meet Harry's godfather Sirius black and became fast friend to. If the worst would happen Wolf was a guarding of Harry as well but only they know of it.

A week later Wolf was out to get food and other supplies that the Potters need. He was walking home and saw a green skull above where the Potter's house is he dropped the bags and ran as fast as he ever could and feared for the worst when he got to the home he saw the door open he walked in weapon at the ready he saw James on the ground Wolf check him he was dead this brought back bad memories it was like de'javu. He went to check up stairs in the nursery found Lilly holding Harry in her arms protecting him. To his surprise he was a live Wolf carried Harry and his mother outside then got James to give then parents a proper burial when he saw Black and Hagrid

waiting for him.

"Hey there Wolf" said Hagrid

"Hagrid, Sirius I'm guessing you saw the sign as well '

As Wolf laid James down

"We have and I have orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to his new home" said Hagrid

Sirius and Wolf look at each other like we can take care of Harry

"Dumbledore said that Harry would be safer at his aunt and uncles home and by doing that puts you two out of danger and Harry of if he's with you"

"I will be endanger ether way swore that I would protect him"

"You need to go in to hiding till Harry is old enough"

"Do worry Wolf I don't want to do this ether but if were killed too how going to protect him. when Harry will be safe for now till he learns of the magic he has."

Sighing "ok I will go into hiding but first let's make a proper burial for his parents and hope he will remember this moment so he doesn't forget his parents"

"Yes but we need to make it quick" with a flick of Sirius's wand there was two holes in the ground and one head stone which reads

_Here lies_

_James and Lilly Potter_

_Loving parents and family may they rest in peace_

Wolf placed the two bodies down in the ground "who wants to say something" said Wolf

"James and Lilly were my best friends and family I will never forget them through Harry" spoke Sirius

"Those two were the nicest people accepting me as a member of the family God rest their souls"

"Lilly and James" Hagrid started tearing up "your boy will be in safe and in good hands"

After those final words the graves were filled then the three said there goodbye's and went their separate ways.

Wolfgang was running through the forest to get away from a Death Eaters he was on his trail for a few days now but always finds him. Wolf was trying to get far faraway for it as possible then he fell in sand

"Ugh where am I" he looks around he was in some sort of desert he saw a group of people heading his way

"Hello there" said a man in a brown poncho "Who are you may I ask"

Wolf stood up "I am Captain Wolfgang where am I"

"Hello Captain"

"Please call me Wolf or Wolfgang"

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon-Jin you are on a planet call Tatooine"

"Tatooine this isn't Earth"

"Earth is that where you come from"

"Yes. I guess if you don't mind if I join your group till I can find my way home"

"It's no problem with me" Qui-Gon Said

"We don't know him how can we trust him" a girl trying to whisper

"Sorry don't mean to eavesdrop but try to speak a little quieter if you don't want to be heard but I'm really trustworthy person and a loyal solider who fights for a cause not of his own and fights to the death before I betray anyone. I will help you if you need any just so I can get home"

"We accept your offer we need to get a new part for our ship"

"Alright I'll help you to the end"

"Well you know I'm Qui-Gon this is Padme'

"And I am Jar Jar Binks"

"Beep beep" a robot looking thing

"This is R2-D2"

"Nice to meet you all shall we go than" as he picks up his rifle and slung his weapon

"That's a nifty weapon looks primitive though what does it shoot"

"Why what does your fire"

"Lasers"

Wolf and Qui-Gon was having a long conversation about their worlds till they reached Mos Espa.

"I believe you could become a Jedi if you want"

"That be, cool ill have to consider it"

"Where should look for the part"

"Let's try one of the smaller huts"

They walked in the small shop to be greeted by a flying bug speaking in his tongue

"Hello I'm looking for a part to a T-16 Nubian" as he shows a hologram of the ship

"O yes Nubian we got lots of that come to the back. Ani watch the front."

"K"

"Are you an angel?"

"What"

"An angel"

The two were talking while Wolf was looking around the store

'ha looks like little Ani here got a crush on Padme' I know that feeling long time..._sigh..._ago"

"Alright let's go Jar Jar Wolf"

"It's good to have meet you Ani"

"Good to have meet you too"

"Looks like Ani has a crush on you" Wolf said it jokingly "looks like you like him as well"

"No I don't he's like nine"

"Ok don't get snippy with me I remember my first love like that man that feels so long ago"

"What happened to her" asked Qui-Gon

"She...she ...was murdered by someone who was never caught"

"Have you ever gone looking for him?"

"No I did know what to do, all I had left was the military and just trained my hardest and on every mission I can get my hands on"

"You must have loved her very much"

"Yea but it wasn't just her my whole family and friends with it but I moved past my morning stage and I will always remember them. The good times I had though sometimes it hurts"

"You are truly strong willed to go through that hardship and not going out for revenge you could be a great Jedi someday"

"Appreciate it any ways how are we going to get this part we need"

"I don't know but the answer will come our way"

"Well we better come up with something even if we have to beg for it its better than nothing" laughing Wolf

"This is no laughing matter" spoke Padme' "

"whoa I was trying to lighten the mood here we can come up with something"

"We should get moving something will come our way" interrupted Qui-Gon

They were walking down a street when Jar Jar got a little hungry bit into something and spit it out then got choked by a creature that walks on his hands then Ani came to save him

"You should be more careful Jar Jar thank you little one"

Anakin was looking around with the group to find parts for their ship they stopped to get some food at a little shop

"Here mister" Ani said to Qui-Gon "these are good"

"Thank you"

Then the wind started to pick up

"Ani the storm is picking up you should get on home quick" said the old lady

"Where are you guys staying?"

"We got our ship in the outskirts" said Padme'

"You can't go out there you'll never make it you should stay with me"

"Show us the way little one"

Anakin brought them to his home

"Mom mom I'm home"

"Oh hi Ani who are your friends"

"Hi I am Qui-Gon- Jin you son was kind of enough to have us stay here till the storm blows over"

"Come I want to show you my Android I've been building" Said Ani pulling Padme'

While R2 follows

"And I am Wolfgang" As he takes off his helmet and gear by the door and sets his rile down as well "it's always nice to be in a home with the smell of a home cooked meal"

"Thank you. You must be a soldier. It always nice to meet one shall I get you something

"Water would be fine"

"By the way I'm Shame"

"Nice to meet you "said Qui-Gon

Wolf and Qui-Gon sat down and talk to Shame till it was dinner time they were discussing ways to get money for the parts they need when Ani suggested that he would enter in pod racing to win them the money but his mom would have none of it Ani convinced her that it was the only way to win.

The next day Wolf and Qui-Gon headed over to the shop and offered a bet he couldn't refuse.

After the deal Padme' protested that we can't put so much trust in this boy. Wolf joked with her that she cared for him.

At the race it was the coolest thing Wolf has ever seen the race was really intense then Anakin won the race which got there prize and Anakin's freedom everyone got to the ship expect Anakin

They got to the ship where Obi-wan was waiting for them

"Greeting master who is the extra company"

"Oh this is Captain Wolfgang he'll be joining us till he can get back home"

"Hello I am Obi-wan Kenobi nice to meet you"

"Likewise" they both shook hand and Wolf helped Obi-Wan to get the part in the ship

They talked on how they got to this planet as they waited for Qui-Gon return with Anakin. When Ani ran on the ship and told Wolf that Qui-Gon was in trouble the pilot took of flying low over the light saber battle that was going on. Qui-Gon got on board.

"Are you ok" ask Ani

"Yes"

"Who was he Master?"

"He was trained in the Jedi arts. Anakin this is Obi-wan Kenobi"

"You a Jedi too please to meet you"

"Wolf I would like to speak to you alone for a moment"

"Ok sure"

"Have you considered about becoming a Jedi"

"Yes I have sure I think I'll be here for a awhile anyway"

"Good when we get to Coruscant

well talk to the Jedi council will discuss your case"

When they were in site of Coruscant

"This planet is one big city" the pilot said to Ani and wolf

"Woe' was all Wolf could say

They landed on a platform where senator Palpatine was waiting for them. When they all said there greetings Qui-Gon asked for two cruisers to the Jedi temple

"master" Obi-wan said talking softly so Wolf cant here but he still can because his enhanced senses from his beast side "why is he coming with he is way to old much older then Anakin "

"there are two prophecy's here and can't be taken them likelywhen they got to the temple Qui-Gon had Wolf stay outside while they go in first. Wolf had waited for about 30 minutes when they let him in to the chamber room. He walked into a circular room with a group of people sitting in the middle

'These must be the best of the best of the Jedi that will be my goal if become a Jedi'

"Counsel this is Wolfgang"

The room starts to mutter

"Really and Wolfgang how did you get to Tatooine" said a dark skin man

"I don't how but I was running through the forest then land in a desert which is where I found Qui-Gon and the others Sir"

"We need to consider of training him or not"

"Too old he is and I sense something deep in him darkness pain and vengeance"

"I can explain the beast inside and my earn for vengeance"

"Beast you say" said a green little man

The room began to chatter again

"Yes beast it was a long time ago well that's what feels like it. I turn into a beast on a full moon on my world but I have been keeping it in check but it's hard and painful. My feelings for vengeance well my family and friends also my soon to be wife was murdered though I have never thought out vengeance to do so I just kept busy training to be the best solider I can be so it won't hurt that much. I will always remember them, in my memories that I cherish."

"Very interesting I feel that you are telling the truth of your feeling but you must learn to control your feelings so you don't fall in to the dark side" said the dark man

"consider training Wolf we will for now go a we'll call you back"

Wolf look around the city it was magnificent to see till he was called back by Qui-Gon

"Where were you" asked QUI-Gon

"My apologies I was looking at this wonderful city of yours"

"Quit alright but the counsel is waiting"

In the chambers the Jedi masters were talking about Anakin's situation. He can't be trained said the counsel. Anakin's showed anger. When they got to Wolfgang his training is a priority but they all needed to go back to Naboo to protect the queen.

When they got back they gathered the Gungans

and others to stand up and fight against the Federation. At the settlement they were all discussing the plan to take back the palace

"We need to go though the back and hit them here" Padme' spoke "what do you think master Jedi

"We are going to greatly outnumbered but it is possible"

"There could be a better way if you give charges I will be able to disable the tanks that will cause a problem. I should be in and out with no effort.

"We don't want you to get caught and blow our surprise attack"

"I've done this plenty of times without getting caught this should be no different"

"Fine how long will this take you?"

"I'll leave now give me a 30 min head start and ill meet you there ok"

Wolf was given the chargers and went on his way he snuck pass all the droids and planted the tanks.

"Were is he I knew this was a bad idea" Padme spoke

"Aw you missed me already" Wolf said jumping down from the balcony above them

"Wolf did you do the task" Qui-Gon asked

Wolf amused "Did I, who wants to do the honors and find out" as he held up the devise that would trigger the charges "no takers alright then"

Click

KABOOM

All the tanks in the courtyard and that was the diversion which aloud the group to get in the hangers were droids were waiting for them. Wolf was having difficulty bringing down the droids armor

"Shit" he shouted then charged one and beat it down with the end of his barrel then picked up its rifle and having much better hits with it

"Pilots get to your ships" shouted the queen

"Ani find cover"he ran behind some crates

"Wolf I need you to protect Anakin alright"

"Roger" he shouted over the noise

Then the hanger bay doors opened to reveal a person in a hooded black robe

"Well handle this" said Qui-Gon

All three drew the light sabers and began the duel

"Ani where you at"

"I am in here" Wolf saw Anakin in the ship then three droideka rolled out and pinned down Padme's squad and Wolf

"I hate these things" said Wolf

Then the ship started up and moved to blow away the droidekas and took off to the skies

"Damn it I was suppose to protect him and no more ships"

"Captain come with us we could use your help"

"On my way"

As they were walking down the corridor the walked in to a ambush the droids were blocking their way

Wolf had no problems picking them off but two more will take its place

"This is taking too long" said Padme'

Then she shot her blaster at the window they all went out and use their grapplers to climb to the next floor when the floor look clear when they were walking the got surrounded by droids again

"You've got to be kidding me not again"

"You got that right" said one of the officers

The droids took their weapons and took them to Viceroy

"So you thought you can win "

"I think I still can"

Wolf grabbed the droid and used it as a shield and shot all the droids in the room

"Close the doors" as Wolf snapped the droids head off

"My, my why have the tables have turned probably shouldn't brought us to you"

"Let us discuss our treaty" said Padme' angrily

The battle of Naboo is over and won but at a loss of a friend of Qui-Gon. There was a funeral for him with most of the counsel there for him. It was a good service they had him cremated and blew his ashes in and westerly wind. Yoda and Mace Win du was talking to Wolf about his training he would be trained by the counsel and that his training began.

hope you all like it please review your opinion will be helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

**well here's chapter 3 if anyone is still following **

**enjoy **

**i own nothing of starwars and the DC unvierse and anything i didnt metion**

It has been 6 years since the battle of Naboo and when Wolfgang and Anakin have been training of the way of the Jedi. Wolfgang impressed all the Jedi masters on how quickly he learned the force for his age in just under a year he learn the basics of the force he studied the Jedi arts and read history of the order. one of is favorite stories was the redemption of Revan. in 2 years he was very skilled with a light saber able to use any it be 1 handed 2 handed or a double light saber but he preferred two handed light saber he didn't get a Jedi master to look after him he usually gets one then another sometimes tags along with Anakin and obi wan which he became really good friends with them since Naboo.

Wolfgang was on the outer rim on a diplomatic mission to stop a feud on the brink of civil war when he got a transmission from Master Win-du "Wolfgang this is master Win-du we need you back there has been an assassination attempted against senator Amidala. Kenobi and Skywalker are on their way but we could use your assistance"

"No Problem let me finish here shouldn't take too much longer"

"Alright see you when you get back"

Later Wolfgang's ship is in orbit of Coruscant

"Master I'm in orbit where do you need me"

"Kenobi and Skywalker is casing after the assassination attempt on senator Amidala go in route of them and assist them"

"Captain set me down here"

"yes sir"

While they were landing Wolf contacted Kenobi to know of there location Kenobi told him to meet at the cantina when he got there Wolf thought 'good I need a drink'

Then Kenobi and Skywalker exited the cantina with the assassin

"hey see you got him"

"nice to see you join us now" said Kenobi

"we caught this guy with no help from you where were you" spoke Anakin

"sorry I'm late I just got back from settling a conflict you know that what's your problem."

"He tried to kill Padme' "

"your right almost but she's all right correct"

"you both stop your bickering" said Kenobi

"sorry master" they both said

"we still cool" said wolf

"yea we are" as they both shook hands

"now who sent you here to kill the senator" Anakin spoke angrily

When out of nowhere a dart killed her they looked around to see a person on a battle suit fly off

"well so much for that" sighed Wolf "what now"

"find out who this guy is"

They all went back to the Jedi temple to discuss where to hide Padme till they find this assassin. They decided to bring her to Naboo and Anakin as a guard. While wolf was helping Kenobi hunt down this bounty hunter. A few days in and Obi-wan found a trail that leads to a planet Wolf stayed behind. He and Yoda was meditating when they got a call from Kenobi

"I found the bounty hunter on the planet Kamino

and they built a clone army for the republic"

"ordered this army who did"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas over ten years ago did the council approve of creation of a clone army"

"no we weren't" Mace Windu spoke

"find this bounty hunter you must and bring him in to question with"

"yes master Kenobi out"

"a clone army I'd like to see this finally a army to defend the republic"

"yes defend but always change to offense Wolfgang you must know this" said Yoda

"yes but I cant help but feel that the Republic is open for attack at any moment and were defenders of peace we will be called upon to fight correct. But from my military career there was a time for talk and a time to fight"

"yes you are correct this will be difficult to figure out what to do"

"well as long the Republic and the Jedi don't abuse this and use it morally wrong I want this army to defend our skis"

"wise you are in your words Wolfgang the council will take it into consideration for go now and meditate"

While Wolfgang was meditating he felt that Obi-wan was captured. When he told Yoda he was sent to investigate when he got to Geonosis

he was sneaking around when he came across were Obi-wan was being held

"hey Obi-wan need some help out" as he jumped from the rafters

"easy for you to say when your not in shackles no more joking around get me out

"alright alright give me a sec"

"wait someone is coming"

Wolf jumped up and hid from view as count Dooku walked in

"hello my old friend" Dooku said in a low voice

Wolf was watching penitently and quietly trying to not be sensed by Dooku

"wait I sense someone else in the room its quit faint who'd you call"

"no one Dooku"

Wolf used all his might not to get sensed

"there you are" Said the Count as he send force lighting towards Wolf

"hello their" Wolf calm as ever

"ah Wolfgang heard so much about you such way with the force. so calm before your death" sending another force lighting as Wolf dodged it

"You should join me and learn so much more"

"Wolf don't listen to him" Obi-wan spoke

"that's a very tempting offer ill take it in to consider it" Wolf said with a jokingly smirk

"take my offer or die" as he takes out his light saber

"I choose death before dishonor and betrayal for what I believe in"

"I like your devotion you are a loyal one think of what you can be on the dark side"

"probably worse off the you" laughing Wolf as he takes out his light saber "on guard"

"Wolf don't be a foolish get out"

"nah want to see how my skills are up against him beside it's a learning experience for me"

Obi-wan just sigh and watched Wolf duel with Dooku

Wolf was doing fine but nether of them were trying

"come on Jedi you can do better"

"I could say the same for you"

The fight got a bit more intense the two dancing around the room then the two gave it all they got till Dooku chopped off Wolf's hand

"see you can't defeat me the dark side will always triumph"

"your sweating a bit, must of given you a work out"

"silence do you surrender or…"

"or what die did you hear me the first time I never surrender never if I do I give up everything I believe in"

"you are a formable opponent I'm not going to kill you I'll give you some time to think in time you'll change sides when I'm through with you" Dooku shackled Wolf along side obi wan

"well so much for a rescue" chuckled Wolf

"how can you joke in a time like this why'd you come here in the first place"

"the council sent me here to um save you but hey at least your not alone in this and besides Yoda went to get the clone army just don't give up there's always hope that will get us through this time"

"I admire your confidence"

"thanks"

"but are you going to accept his offer and turn on us"

"no never like I said I don't turn on what I believe in unless I see it myself"

"I see you being a great Jedi master one day"

"thanks don't praise me too much tell you the truth even before Dooku made me that offer I was always curious of the dark side I read about it that it corrupts you its like I'm a sunny field looking across an abyss and a dark field that is so tempting to crossover but I know what's right and that's what keeps me from falling from grace"

"don't worry Wolf we all have temptations of going over the edge"

"well this sucks that my hand it gone"

"don't worry if... when we get out we can get you a prosthetic hand"

"there you go not going to give up are you"

"well it helps when you got someone to talk to"

The two were talk to each other for another 30 minutes when Geonosians walk in

and took the two to the arena and chained them on to the pillars

"well at least we go out as entertainment"

"you always seem to find a way to lighten the mood"

The two looked over to see Padme and Anakin came out and chained up

"did you contact for help" Obi-wan spoke

"I believe I did hey Wolfgang how's it going"

"not to bad just" looks up "hanging by the way I lost my hand "

"what are you doing here anyway"

"to um rescue you"

Obi-wan looks up" good job"

Wolf laughed "yea that why I'm here too the reason of my lost hand"

Dooku walked out on to the podium "my friends surrender"

"come on just get it over with your just wasting your time and mine"

With the wave of his hand four doors opened for each of them

"brace yourselves" shouted Wolf

They all did their own thing to stay alive but Wolf did something that he only when he needed it most

He morphed he grew fangs claws fur and snout he turn in to the beast with in he had shiny black fur and he look intimidating. Obi-wan looked worried for Wolf but kept his concentration on his own problems. Wolf broke his chains with ease. Dooku looking at Wolf's abilities and how he would make a powerful ally. The two wolf like creatures were in battle claws and fang made contact with each other both showing brute strength when finally Wolf killed and defeated the creature. Wolf went over to where obi wan Anakin and Padme riding the bull like creature Obi-wan fear of Wolf when he formed back in to human form

"how you feeling Wolf" Obi-wan asked

"yea just peachy give me a minute" Wolf breathing heavily

Then Windu came out and put his lightsabar to Dooku then 100's of Jedi came out of the shadows then battle droids entered the arena thousand of them. A fierce battle began a Jedi threw a light saber to Kenobi Anakin and Wolf to get into this action

"man all of this to save our hide" shouted Wolf as he take down battle droids

"they must really care a bout us then" replied Obi-wan

The Jedi were dong quit well for being out numbered but there are just so many of them when the droids dwindled the Jedi down then they stopped fire and moved the remaining Jedi to the center

"I'm giving you a chance old friend join me or die"

"we will never join the likes of you Dooku" Windu shouted

"well I am sorry then. Jedi Wolfgang have you consider my offer"

"what offer" Windu whispered

"don't worry about it"

"well" Dooku shouted

"you can just stick it were the sun don't shine I will never turn on what I believe in"

There was a few snickers from the response and Windu half amused and half why'd you piss him off for

"I hope you enjoy your death then Jedi"

Then the droids ready to fire upon the Jedi when several gunship's dropped from the sky and surround the Jedi to rescue them and to fight a whole new battle

"Wolfgang there is a Platoon of troops at your command"

A clone spoke

"excellent bring me down were their at"

"we could use your help against Dooku' Obi-wan spoke

"we can take him on our selves"

"Don't be over confident Anakin"

Wolf thought this though

"ok I'm going to assist the ground forces first then come help with Dooku"

"Fine"

"it been awhile since I fought a war on the ground"

When the pilot dropped off Wolf

"may the force be with you"

"May the force be with you too Wolf" Kenobi and Skywalker said

Wolf walked over to the platoon he was commanding

"platoon attention" shouted a captain

"at ease soldiers so this is your first run uh"

"Yes sir" shouted the troops

"good this should be fun our orders are clear we need to make our way to this sector and clear it so our walkers can land and gain a strong foot hold understood"

"Yes sir"

"good your under my command and I will bring you home you shall know no fear you are soldiers warriors of the Republic we shall reign down on the droids like water on rock we shall be victorious!"

The clone's moral booted with a loud

"Hooah"

"Move out men captain I would like to speak to you what's your name"

"Don't have a name my number is 0002568"

"Alright I will came up with a name for you but you will be my right hand man ok"

That would be an honor sir"

"Let's go and kick some tin can ass"

Wolf's platoon charged and knocking down all the droids in their path with ease while Wolf did what he can to protect his soldiers. they were 20m from the objective when a clone was shot Wolf went by his side and picked him up over his shoulder

"we are not going to lose you solider

"sir want me to carry him"

"No I got this get to the objective now"

"but sir your hand"

"don't worry about go now!" he shouted

When the got to the their objective Wolf set the wounded soldier down

"do we have a medic" he shouted

"right here let me take a look at him"

"will he be fine"

"his just fine no major artistries he's healthy"

"captain status"

"were just waiting for the reinforcements to come we are holding off just fine but their just so many"

"forget the odds soldiers" Wolf shouted "numbers mean nothing you all something they don't and that's spirit determined to win and go home to be heroes of the republic"

What little wolf spoke of brought the troops moral up ten fold which they needed none just being around Wolf gives them all the moral they need. they happen to fight better and harder they held off when gunship's showed up to drop of walkers and to reinforce this sector

"I don't like dong this and will never do this but I am needed else were Kenobi and Skywalker need my help

"We understand sir we can handle this from here sir" as the captain gave Wolf a salute he turned and got on to the gun ship a flew off were Dooku is

"Pilot can you...

"I Know Yoda sent me to pick you up and gave me the coordinates"

Wolf chuckled

"Good job solider"

They flew till they saw two troopers and Padme' stranded

"Bring her down"

"Way ahead of you sir"

"Hey Padme soldiers nice day for a stroll in the desert"

The soldiers laughed but Padme was not amused

"how can you joke like a time like this Ani and Obi-wan are in trouble"

"that's why I'm here by the way we had to make a little detour to pick up you three were way ahead of you" Wolf spoke as the pilot laughed

"Its always jokes with you"

"Hey trying to lighten the mood a bit"

Padme just smirks

"pilot how far are we

"Not far wait theirs the hanger

Good you two will come with us

"yes sir we'd be happy to"

They landed in the hanger when Dooku escaped

They headed in side Padme ran right to Anakin

"Ani lost a hand as well"

"Lose your hand did you when"

"Same way Ani lost his by Dooku"

"Need to discuss your encounter and proposal"

"yes master of course"

Later back on Coruscant most of the council talk to Wolfgang about his deal he got from Dooku and congratulated him for not turning even though he could of and his courage in battle they granted him the rank of Jedi knight Wolf couldn't have been happier

"with your permission I would like to take leave for a while I will return I promise I think I found a worm hole that might bring me home and I truly feel that's what I will find. I don't want to leave in a time of war but I have to know"

"So sure are you" said Yoda

"very positive"

"We are gong to approve even though its going to be a lose for the clone war"

"I know I never quit till the job is done but...

"But its your home you seek usually this would be an attachment but in your case we'll make an acceptation"

"thank you all and I will return I promise" Wolf went up to Obi-wan and gave him a hand shake and a hug

"when you see Anakin can you say bye for me"

"sure thing" he said Wolf parted and took a Jedi fighter he found the worm hole and went through it and came out just out by the planet Pluto

"finally almost home its been years since I've seen it"

When he came in to view of earth he got a hailing call from the watch tower

"come in unidentified ship who are you" A familiar voice of Jon J'onzz

"hey old friend this is Wolfgang"

"Wolf what happen to you and were did you get this ship

"let me in and ill explain what happened"

"no problem opening bay doors now"

When wolf landed and entered the common area there waited Jon Batman Wonder Woman the Flash.

"hey everyone how's it going"

Wolf its been a long time look at you what happened to your uniform" Batman said

"this is my uniform now a lot has happen when I was gone for 6 years"

"6 year it has been only a year since we last heard of you" Flash laugh

"Woe well you all remember what happened in jump city"

"yea Robin and his friend formed the titans to protect the city" Superman said

"really how's it going so far"

"its going well one less city we have to protect" said Jon

"that's cool maybe ill drop by and say hi before I have to get back maybe ill accept their invite"

"thinking about join their team" ask superman

"more of helping them when they need it and like to do the same on your team as well"

"that's no problem with us we'd be glad of you to get all the help we can get"

"hey you straying from your story here" flash said

Wolf laugh "guess I am well after jump city I went to..."

Wolf told his story on protecting his family and how he got to another universe

With some detail

"so your going back when" ask superman

"need to talk to some people first and ill return" Wolf stretch and yawned "do you have a place I could crash at"

"sure thing Wolf I'll show you your room" said Jon

"see you again before I go"

Goodnight they all said

Wolf went to his room and meditated before he went to sleep to know what's going on with the current war but Wolf was having other vision his mind was focused on a different was an ancient battle of a dark lord a massive battle then he saw a green field then he opened his eye he was standing on a dirt road wondering how he got there when he saw some one in a wagon dressed in a blue robe and a wizards hat

"Well hello Wolfgang it's been to long"

**i hope everything is flowing ok. the part were wolf is back at earth and its only been a year i was having trouble if i want to have the two universe same year cycle or what i have now. if anyone has questions just message me. till next chapter**

**R&R**


End file.
